Never Be the Same
"Never Be the Same" is a song by Cuban-American singer Camila Cabello from her debut studio album, Camila (2018). Lyrics Somethin' must've gone wrong in my brain Got your chemicals all in my veins Feelin' all the highs, feelin' all the pain Let go on the wheel, it's the bullet lane Now I'm seein' red, not thinkin' straight Blurrin' all the lines, you intoxicate me Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need All I need, yeah, you're all I need It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same Sneakin' in L.A. when the lights are low Off of one touch, I could overdose You said, "stop playin' it safe Girl, I wanna see you lose control" Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need All I need, yeah, you're all I need It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same I'll never be the same You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I blame) You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head I'm sayin' it's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame (you're to blame) Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same (I'll never be the...) It's you, babe And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe And I could try to run, but it would be useless You're to blame Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same Why it sucks # The production and lyrics are very generic. # The pre-chorus is pretty annoying. Camila sounds like she's trying to hard to sing falsetto and it sounds damaging. # Even though Camila is a decent singer, this song cannot match the sensational rank as "Havana." # There is unbearable amounts of autotune on parts of this song, especially the part after the pre-chorus. # The music video is nothing special and is quite boring. Videos Camila Cabello - Never Be the Same Everything Wrong With Camila Cabello - "Never Be the Same" Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Camila Cabello Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:R&B Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Drug Songs Category:Camila Cabello's Downfall Category:Songs with Dumb Titles